


Я не буду эльфом!

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Felt, Gen, Handmade, Moulinet, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Как прилежно я синдарин ночью учу,То, что эльфы поют, понимать я хочу,Я стараюсь забыть про Великую ТьмуИ о том, кто я есть, не скажу никому.Я не эльф! Посмотрите! Да кто вам сказал?Мне плевать, что там мастер вписал в аусвайс!Я стараюсь уже, все цветы оборвал -Станут острыми уши мои из-за вас! (с) "Тёмный эльф" by Тэм и Йовин
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156595
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Я не буду эльфом!

**Author's Note:**

> Как прилежно я синдарин ночью учу,  
> То, что эльфы поют, понимать я хочу,  
> Я стараюсь забыть про Великую Тьму  
> И о том, кто я есть, не скажу никому.
> 
> Я не эльф! Посмотрите! Да кто вам сказал?  
> Мне плевать, что там мастер вписал в аусвайс!  
> Я стараюсь уже, все цветы оборвал -  
> Станут острыми уши мои из-за вас! (с) "Тёмный эльф" by Тэм и Йовин

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> В качестве исходников для аппликаций использованы [этот](https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/502151427187790318/) и [этот](https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/686024955714702317/) арты.


End file.
